


[ABO] 奶油香精

by Yui0912



Series: [ABO]探梦系列 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 25鼬x8佐慎入！慎入！慎入！警告三连





	1. 20岁篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穿梭系列番外  


“宇智波鼬你别拉我！爸为什么不同意！” 

宇智波佐助，20岁，一位男性omega，在科研团队[音]就职。他的父母和哥哥都是军方要人，从小就被保护的严严实实也没什么压力，于是成年后就选择了自己想选择的职业。 

不得不说佐助是一个幸运的人，不仅家庭和睦，婚姻也美满。大到人生轨迹，小到柴米油盐，他的alpha总能将一切都提前打理妥帖。起初由于对方的身份，佐助本以为自己会情路坎坷，因为他的alpha就是他那个道德观极强的亲生哥哥。然而事实却是从告白到结婚，他的哥哥没有退缩过一步，连父母都没说过半个“不”字，一切顺遂到难以置信。

不过从小到大一路顺风顺水、自由自在的宇智波佐助在今天头一次碰壁。他在饭间向家人们提起了一个团队里的新项目，叫作[穿梭计划]。谁料比他年长的三位全都变了脸色，宇智波富岳甚至命令儿子不许参加。佐助当场就和富岳吵了起来，于是饭都没能吃完就被鼬拉走了。 

“爸不同意也行，连妈妈和你也不同意，你们是不是有什么事瞒着我？” 

鼬坐在床上手肘撑着膝盖，也不看房间中央一脸愤愤然的弟弟，只垂着脑袋不知道在想什么。 

“父亲总不会害你，不让你去就别去。”  
“总要给我一个理由吧？” 

鼬抿了抿薄唇，最后像是下了什么决定抬头看向佐助。 

“我接下来要说的话可能会让你产生不适，但我想假如不向你说明你应该也不会死心。” 

佐助点点头，拉了把椅子与鼬面对面坐下。  
“所以到底为什么？” 

“你还记不记得十二年前，就是你八岁的时候，父母有一段时间过得都很压抑？”  
“当然记得！不仅是爸妈，连你那时都不对劲。有些话我一直没对你说过，其实我从很早前就觉得你就是从那段时期后对我的控制欲和保护欲都突然变得极强，强到有些过了头，可我是个男人。”  
“你很讨厌？” 

鼬看上去紧张兮兮的，佐助见此不由别了别眉头。事实上也是从那时开始，曾经屡屡爽约的兄长对于他的要求与愿望变成了绝对的有求必应，甚至只要自己表现出半分不喜，鼬就会进入现在这种敏感且如临大敌的状态。 

“你别多想。”佐助难为情得挠了挠脑袋，“我还是挺喜欢你这样对我的。不过这些和我的工作有什么关系？” 

鼬又将头垂下，视线锁在十指紧扣的双手上。  
“十二年前父母在一次会谈后差点遇难，当时被人所救才得以逃生，不然早就在当年去世了。那个救父母的人在离开前留下一句话，说假如你以后要加入一个叫穿梭的项目一定要阻止。” 

“为什么？那个人是谁？现在又在哪儿？你们为什么会听他的？” 

鼬听到一连串的问题叹了口气，紧接着吐出几个字：  
“因为那个人就是你，佐助。”

“果然是你，宇智波佐助。”志村团藏对着基因比对报告眯起双眼，“没想到宇智波夫妇煞费苦心设定的钥匙竟然主动送上门，还是个现成的。” 

佐助穿着一身白大褂被绑在金属椅上，他的身旁还有一男一女也被绑着，不是别人，正是团藏口中的宇智波夫妇。 

富岳盯着已经成人的小儿子张了张嘴，然而喉咙像是被缝住一样，只能发出失语般格楞楞的气音。 

团藏慢慢走到一排药剂前，看着囚禁室中三人各异的表情露出一个微笑。失去团藏的遮挡，挂在墙壁上的金属圆盘将灯光反射进富岳的双眼。富岳迎着光看向刻在圆盘中央的三道黑色横杠，怎么也没想到自己有一天会落到与他同级的根卫队幕僚长手中。 

火之国的武装力量被一分为三。  
一是国防军，负责国防建设与对外战争。军徽是一个绘有三块黑色勾玉的红底圆形图案，最高总司令就是如今沦为阶下囚的宇智波富岳。  
二是军暗情报局，负责对外谍报暗杀，与对内监听监控。标志是一只狸猫，情报总司是三大军事首领中最年轻的旗木卡卡西。  
这第三就是根卫队，负责镇压暴乱与清除恐怖分子。标志正是金属圆盘上刻着的三道黑色横杠，而幕僚长… 

幕僚长团藏正将针头扎进瓶口上的橡胶盖，拇指和食指捏着针管，其余三指抵着塑料柄将药剂从瓶中吸出。 

佐助盯着淡粉色的药剂皱了皱眉，药剂的颜色与空气中似有似无的麝香味无一不在告诉他那是omega最害怕的强制发情剂。他倒是不怕，只是旁边的母亲也是位omega。单单是药剂的味道就有可能使体质敏感的omega发情，可是记忆中的母亲在他年幼时就已经去世，他并不知道母亲的体质到底如何。 

“志村团藏，放了他们。”  
佐助将视线锁在针头上，缓缓开口。 

“放了他们？宇智波佐助，你可真会说笑。是总司令和夫人不好好在会议厅待着，误闯进不该闯进的地方，甚至看到了一些不该看到的人，你觉得让我放了他们有可能吗？” 

美琴的额头已经隐隐冒汗，富岳瞪着团藏目眦欲裂。  
“明明是你和水户门炎还有转寝小春试图研究非法药剂被我们无意发现！竟然妄想通过药剂强行激活未分化儿童的腺体功能，你们真是太丧心病狂了！” 

“宇智波富岳，你们这些国防军人懂什么？暗杀部队的成员无论是alpha和omega都要从分化起就进行抗信息素干扰训练。可是性别分化大多在14岁左右，太晚了，执行任务时就会因训练时间过短导致任务失败。你真应该去问问卡卡西，作为一个omega，在爬上情报总司前因为执行任务陷入过多少次危机。但假如从小训练则不同，不仅能增加任务的成功率，也是变向提升暗杀部门成员未来的存活率。无论对内还对外，我们只是通过这种药剂在保护国家罢了，未分化儿童保护法在国家安全面前不过是张随时可撕的纸。所以你放心，我这针不是打给你夫人的。” 

“你什么意思？” 

团藏听到富岳的问题放下手中的针管，抓起桌面上的信息素识别板朝三人晃了晃。

“这块板子的钥匙我能想过的都试过了，包括你们刚刚完成分化的大儿子的信息素样本。不过结果你们也看到了，都不行。宇智波富岳，我想你应该比谁都清楚隐性信息素追踪器，专门用来预测信息素并追踪恐怖分子与敌方首领的未分化家属。你对你那个未分化的小儿子就用过追踪器吧？预测他的信息素以备不时之需，就比如现在这块板子的钥匙，我猜就是他未来分化后的信息素。你不就是想以此再保护他六年吗？盘算着自己死后两个儿子就会被波风水门层层保护，想要提取宇智波佐助的信息素就必须乖乖等到他分化后才有机会。这么说来我们都对未分化儿童下过手，可别把自己说的那么善良。” 

富岳猛地将头转向佐助，眼中是无法掩饰的痛苦与难以置信。 

“怎么？你想明白了？”团藏又将注射器拿起，“刚才基因对比结果下方还有一条信息，你的小儿子在未来分化成了omega。” 

“团藏。”佐助叫了一声，“你应该也看出来了，我在未来是个搞科研的。那么我再告诉你一些，我曾经的领域就是生物医药，所以药剂是什么，对谁有什么作用我一眼就能看出来。现在我可以明确的告诉你你的药剂对我不管用。你要是想要钥匙就把他们两个放了，我留在这里，等他们离开我亲自把钥匙给你。” 

“我凭什么相信你？你来自未来，就随时都有可能回去。”  
“但你要是想消除这份名单别无选择。”  
“我也可以将你的父母都杀死，同时把你监禁。”

“那不就是又回到原来的轨迹？我这么说吧，你在我那时已经死了，你与我因为这块板子在未来只会是你死我亡的结局。我现在作为一个二十岁的成熟omega回到这里，你就应该明白你已经没什么好结局了。是想给自己一线生机还是就此灭亡，你自己想。” 

“我不同意…”囚禁室里突然响起颤抖的女音，“佐助…妈妈死了没关系…我不能让你…你好不容易才活下来…” 

原本犹豫不决的团藏倒是美琴的话下了定心，让他原地等死无论如何都是不可能的。 

“我同意。” 

团藏摁下按钮，宇智波夫妇身上的锁链自动落下。富岳恢复自由后立刻接住朝地面歪倒的妻子，双目盯着依旧被绑在金属椅上的小儿子犹豫不决。 

“爸爸，别再犹豫了。怎样才是最优选想必您清楚，不然您刚才也不会默不作声。”  
“佐助，对不起。” 

佐助摇摇头。  
“妈妈不宜在此久留，爸爸请回吧。” 

富岳深深地看了一眼佐助，最终拦腰抱起妻子离开囚禁室。

“信息素，你答应的。” 

佐助看着囚禁室的门再次关上后，朝团藏悠哉地歪了歪头。  
“你也就别跟我装了，外面有你安排的根卫队吧？你会留一手，我跟你斗了这么多年又怎么不会？” 

“你什么意思？” 

佐助将脖子偏到一侧，白皙的后颈从领口露出，上面有一道丑陋的疤痕。 

“你是第四性别？！”团藏把桌子拍出一声巨响，随即攥了攥拳强迫自己冷静下来，“哼，大不了回到最初，宇智波夫妇活不了。” 

佐助像是听到什么笑话，嗤笑一声。  
“我爸好歹是最高总司令，你觉得外面那群虾兵蟹将能干些什么？” 

团藏的脸色变得铁青，他转身打开囚禁室的门朝外面的门卫说了一句：  
“叫大蛇丸带着6、13、18号药剂一起过来。” 

佐助了然的挑了挑眉。  
“大蛇丸果然跟着你干过。” 

“你想说什么？”  
“没什么。” 

两人说话间大蛇丸已经拿着几支药剂走进囚禁室，当看到佐助后眼中突然爆出精光。  
“团藏，在你做你的事之前能不能先让我和佐助君单独聊几句？” 

团藏的视线在两人之间游移几次，最终点头答应走出房间。

佐助被大蛇丸的眼神搞得心中泛起一阵恶寒，即使已经共事有些年头，但还是无法适应这种探究的眼神。为了掩饰自己的不适，佐助先开了口：  
“大蛇丸，假如你想问我问题就必须先回答我几个问题。” 

大蛇丸耸耸肩膀，双手在空中向上一摊。  
“佐助君你长大之后还真是不可爱，你问吧。” 

“那三种药剂是什么？” 

大蛇丸把瓶子依次在桌面上排开，标签对向佐助。每张标签上都印着试剂的名字，作用，与适用情况：  
6号试剂：记忆清除剂，多为特工使用，任务失败后注射可将记忆倒叙清除，以防止机密外泄。  
13号试剂：基因重序剂，可使年龄缩小，多用于敌方。  
18号试剂：腺体激活剂，可将完好的未分化腺体激活，促使生命体提前进入分化… 

至于用途佐助已经懒得再看，他将视线移回，神情晦涩不明。 

“你有什么想问的赶紧问。”  
“佐助君来自未来？”  
“是。”  
“你怎么回到这里的？”  
“我在未来是你手下的一名科研人员，你提出了一个叫作[穿梭]的计划，说白了就是做一台时光机。我是在试验时发生意外来到这里的，假如你不信可以看我胸前的标志。” 

白大褂胸口处的兜上绣着一个小小的音符，大蛇丸一眼就认出那是他常日里做地下交易时用来代表自己的标志。

“所以那个时光机成功了？” 

佐助暗暗的想他和这个时光机还真是有缘。十三岁时就是因为这个项目见到了来自未来的自己，并且知道了一些事情。于是数年后他成为了第四性别，除去时常看到鼬因此自责外，佐助对生活没有任何遗憾。参加这个项目的研究人员们多多少少都是因为对过往抱有遗憾才选择加入的，只有他是因为好奇与任务，没想到他这个最不上心思的人反而成了时光机的第一个实验对象。 

“从性能上来说，是的。”  
“那你的性别…为什么会变成现在这样？”  
“就是因为团藏，所以我劝你离他远一点。” 

大蛇丸忽然想起宇智波家的那个大公子，在分化后就立刻被选入情报局。不过比优秀事迹更为人津津乐道的是，那位在整个武装圈都是出了名的弟控，惹上这种年纪轻轻还履历优越的alpha估计是不会好过。然而大蛇丸不知道的是，未来的鼬并没有延续父母的路走下去，而是为了保护弟弟另辟蹊径也成为了一名科研人员。 

不过不让团藏好过这点他倒是没想错。佐助在十三岁那年从未来的自己口中得知的事就是鼬的腺体会因团藏被破坏，于是在诱剿团藏的婚礼计划中他主动刺穿了自己的腺体。Omega破坏腺体后的死亡率高达90%，佐助生命垂危，鼬自然更是对团藏无法轻饶，不过他只跟醒后的弟弟说团藏已死。鼬怎么说，佐助当然就怎么信，他完全不知道事实上团藏已经成为了晓企业内的一个秘密实验体。 

就在这时团藏推门而入，满脸不耐烦。  
“大蛇丸，我给你的时间够多了。” 

大蛇丸心情微妙的瞥了一眼团藏。  
“你想要按什么顺序给他注射？” 

“重序，激活，清除。”  
“知道了。”

大蛇丸拿着注射器走到佐助身边，将针头抵上左侧大臂时说了一句“可能会有点疼”。 

然而当真正注射后佐助才明白这疼可不止一点点。骨头像是被压缩机压了一样，内脏也如同被巨人的手掌攥住，全身上下都往身体内缩，等到停下来时他已经疼的有些神志不清。 

囚禁室内原本颀长的青年被一个看上去只有七八岁大的孩子替代，他歪歪斜斜的靠着椅背，过大的衣服盖在身上堆成一堆。 

“可以打激活剂了。” 

佐助心下暗骂一声。自己还是低估了军方秘密实验的成果，没想到十几年前就有这种药剂，大蛇丸那些来历不明却又极为先进有用的数据恐怕都是从这个时期得来的。 

大臂再次传来刺痛，佐助只觉得随着药剂的注入身体开始发热。囚禁室内渐渐飘出缕缕奶油香，团藏拿着信息素识别板的手抖了一下。 

就在这时门外突然爆起一阵骚乱，隐约间还传来宇智波富岳的怒吼声。团藏难以置信地望向门口，随即反应过来将桌上最后一瓶药剂吸进注射器，狠狠扎进佐助的胳膊。

不过此时囚禁室的门已被打开，只听一声枪响，团藏捂着小腹跌靠在墙上。门口站着两个人，一个是宇智波富岳，另一个正举着枪口冒烟的手枪。 

“哥哥…”  
佐助惊讶的喃喃了一声，连身体的不适都因此被忽略几分。 

鼬看着佐助胳膊上已经扎入却还未推完的注射器目眦欲裂。他受卡卡西的命令前来根卫队基地搜人，在基地口恰好撞上堪堪逃出的父母。他只听父亲说在与母亲逃离基地时偶遇来自未来的佐助，并为了救人自己请求留下，却没想到团藏竟然会对佐助使用基因药剂。 

几个鼻息间团藏已经被富岳扣住。鼬奔到金属椅旁将制服外套脱下盖在佐助身上，随即揽着膝窝将人从松松垮垮的衣服中抱出。今天出门前家中那个天真无邪的弟弟还缠着他玩闹了一番，夜里就看到来自未来的佐助遭受非人折磨。假如团藏只是为了提取信息素根本不必大费周章，现在所发生的一切都让鼬对未来的经历提不起一丝积极的态度。 

熟悉的酒香让热潮稍稍减退了一些，佐助盯着外套脑中一片浆糊。这个款式的外套他曾经在卡卡西的身上见过，是情报局的制服。记忆中的兄长一直都投身于科研事业，佐助不明白为什么回到过去后鼬就成了情报局的人。 

走廊里全是情报局和根卫队的alpha，鼬紧了紧抱着佐助的双臂，语气是不加掩饰的不悦：  
“团藏为什么给你注射基因药剂？” 

“什么基因药剂？”

鼬低下头，看到对方乌亮的双瞳中满是茫然。6号的药效已经发挥作用，他必须赶在佐助忘掉一切前问清真相。 

“佐助，你在未来有alpha了么？” 

佐助不解鼬的突然，但对于这个问题也没什么隐瞒的必要，于是一五一十的回答“有”。 

“你破坏腺体是为了他？” 

佐助心里咯噔一下，这才明白原来鼬是在套他的话。他顺着酒香往源头处拱了拱脑袋，对于那个问题闭口不答，不情不愿的样子让鼬的心情急转直下。 

“事到如今你还在袒护那个混账？假如你是作为一个正常omega回到这里，刚才团藏根本不用给你打那么多针药剂！你到底知不知道omega腺体破坏的死亡率，知不知道一个已经分化还未被标记的八岁omega有多危险！” 

佐助听鼬这样数落自己心里难受。  
“我没有袒护他，事实上他对我很好。” 

鼬简直快被他这个未来的弟弟气笑了。

“他对你很好能让你变成现在这幅样子？” 

佐助被鼬抱出基地，夜晚凉风习习，终于让热潮稍稍减退了一些。他甚至不敢请求鼬帮忙临时标记，生怕自己alpha的身份会因为一个请求被连根带泥的挖出。 

“假如我告诉你他是谁，你是不是会杀了他？” 

鼬惊讶于佐助的蜕变，儿时单纯的弟弟长大后竟能一眼看穿他的心思。不过即使看穿也没用，他必须为了弟弟将那个祸害提前铲除。 

“佐助，在过去杀死他是唯一能拯救你的办法。你的记忆会慢慢消散，到那时你就不会再记得他，所以就算他死去你也不会因此痛苦。” 

鼬的话让佐助的脸色瞬间从潮红变成惨白，让他忘了鼬还不如一死了之。而且以鼬的作风，他敢确定假如鼬知道了一切一定会毫不犹豫的自杀。 

两人僵持不语，最终是被一片蓝光打破尴尬局面。 

“哥哥，我要回去了。”

就像鼬说的那样，佐助甚至能感觉到一段又一段重要的经历正在从他的记忆中剥离，也不知道回去之后还认不认得哥哥。 

“先告诉我他是谁！” 

佐助望着怒目却年少的鼬忽然想起曾经那个未来的自己所谈及的经历，事到如今他才明白过来依靠时空穿梭逆天改命是多么可笑的事情。起初只是因为一个小小的告白，最后竟落得把鼬推向自戕的结局。 

“不要杀他，救我的方法还有其他。”  
“是什么！”  
“哥哥，假如我未来想要加入一个叫做穿梭的计划一定要阻止。还有…我的心意，我想选择的alpha…”

鼬依旧没能知道那个alpha到底是谁，然而没有什么比弟弟的性命更重要，对于佐助的深情与袒护他最终只能作出妥协。 

“佐助，我会支持你的选择。”


	2. 20岁篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8岁警告！  
无法接受的赶紧点×

“带土，我还得请一天假…对…今天过后佐助还没回来我就去上班…好，明天见。”

鼬摁下挂断键将手机重新揣回兜里，离开走廊的落地窗往实验室返回。昨天大蛇丸突然告知他实验时佐助出了意外，于是从接到那通电话到现在他一直等在实验室。但是已经过了整整一天，佐助还是没有回来的迹象。

鼬推开实验室的门，门内突然卷起一股奶油风暴朝他扑来，浑身都被激起浓浓的燥热感。鼬抓着门把手的五指骨节紧绷得泛白，而甜腻的源头正瑟缩在已经破碎的培养罐中，揪着一件黑色制服外套挡在身前，眼中湿漉漉的满是惊恐。

“哥哥——！”

佐助一见到来人再也忍不住眼眶中的水豆子，穿了线似的往下掉。他醒来后发现四周是全然陌生冰冷的环境，旁边还站着一个长得像蛇一样的怪大叔。脑袋空荡荡的，他甚至不记得昨天做了什么又吃了什么，只记得爸爸妈妈已经死了，自己和哥哥相依为命，可是现在连哥哥也不见了。除此之外，更令佐助害怕的是他的身体很难受，脖子后面和肚子里面像是有两团火球，烧的他浑身上下都没有力气。当听到门锁转动的时候佐助几乎要被吓得哭出来，完全不知道这次进来的会是长成什么样的怪人。

推门进来的是一个西装革履的男人，纤长的黑发被束在颈后。佐助一眼就认出来对方的身份，虽然不知道为什么哥哥会变成大人的样子，但他确定那个人就是哥哥。

“哥哥…”

佐助见哥哥只握着把手站在门口于是又叫了一声。长大的哥哥看上去表情异常严肃，而且脸色绝对称不上愉悦或温和。

鼬被第二声呼唤唤回了神，砰的一下再次关上实验室的门。

佐助一看哥哥又将他与怪人关在屋子里以为哥哥不要他了，吓得他急急忙忙往门口的方向爬。可是腿实在没有半点力气，一不小心就摔出培养罐，膝盖磕在地上还蹭破了皮。

鼬红着眼站在走廊里深吸一口气，对于刚才脑中一闪而过的想法简直想切腹谢罪。

房间里的omega看上去只有七八岁大却已经分化，浓郁的信息素盘踞在白白小小的身体周围，就像是铺洒了一层提纯后的奶油香精。面对一个未被标记还手无缚鸡之力的omega，“打上属于自己的烙印”是每一个健康alpha都会最先闪过的念头。

鼬杵在门外犹豫不决，进会怕自己干些什么不可控的混账事，不进就相当于把佐助一个人留在实验室里。

就当鼬进退两难的时候门内突然爆出持续不断的嚎啕大哭，奶声奶气却碎心裂肺，揪的人心疼。鼬死死咬紧后槽牙，最终还是决定重新推开房门。

佐助的一双大眼睛已经哭的有些红肿，制服外套堪堪盖住跌坐在地板上的身体，一双小白腿露在外面，膝盖上红了两团血丝。他一见哥哥重新出现便闭上嘴，眼神小心翼翼的黏在对方身上，生怕哥哥再消失第三次。

“先打一针。”  
大蛇丸走到门口递给鼬一只抑制剂。

“多谢。”  
鼬赶忙给自己扎了一针才好一些。面对一个完全不知收敛信息素的omega实在是太可怕了，还恰巧是最能碾碎他克制力的那一位。

大蛇丸的几个动作将鼬的身形完全挡住，佐助看不见，小嘴又委屈巴巴的一瘪开始战战赫赫的叫哥哥，叫得鼬刚因抑制剂压下去的那些燥气再次直冲冲的往脑门窜。

鼬朝大蛇丸摆了摆手便绕过去从试验台上拿走一袋棉签、一卷医用胶布和一瓶碘酒。他走到佐助身前蹲下，用棉签一点一点的将碘酒覆在佐助的膝盖上。

“疼吗？”

佐助一听鼬是在关心他哪还顾得上膝盖的那点疼，着急忙慌的将自己的担忧与恐惧一并宣泄而出：  
“哥哥，你是不是因为我变傻了所以不要我了？”

鼬将棉签抽下几绺棉头团成一个白团盖在伤口处，又扯下两段胶布固定好才将更加宽大的西装外套脱下，把弟弟裹了个严严实实。他把佐助抱进怀里大手一搭一搭地拍着后背，安抚着惊魂不定的弟弟。

“佐助怎么会这么想？”  
“我什么都不记得了。”

“这不是还记得哥哥吗？”鼬吻了吻佐助的额头，“别瞎想，待会儿带你回家，嗯？”

佐助终于安心，将小脑袋靠在宽实的肩膀上。这一心里一踏实，身上的热潮就又占据了注意力。

“哥哥，我好难受，热。”

鼬只好释放出一些信息素，接着将手捏上佐助的后颈轻轻摁压起腺体。佐助被捏的舒坦，无知无觉的呻吟了一声。这回他是心安了，倒是把鼬的心脏叫的颤了三颤。

“大蛇丸，你给佐助过来抽个血。”

大蛇丸站在不远处一脸玩味的打量着两人的互动，听到鼬叫他才走过去。

“明白了。”

大蛇丸举着注射器走到两人旁边，佐助看了使劲往鼬的怀里钻。

“佐助别怕，不疼。”  
鼬瞥了一眼大蛇丸，满是警告意味。

大蛇丸在心下翻了个白眼，手上却不敢怠慢，一管血抽下来佐助倒是也没喊疼。

“你赶紧带他回去吧，等报告出来我给你打电话。”  
“嗯。对了，你给我几支抑制剂。”  
“佐助这么小可能用不了抑制剂。”  
“我是说alpha用的。”

大蛇丸了然的挑了挑眉，接着递过几支抑制剂，兀自好奇鼬会怎么帮现在的佐助度过发情期，可惜这个答案他怕是这辈子都别想知道了。

鼬环视了一圈实验室，见没有其他还要处理的烂摊子才抱着佐助离开。

宇智波鼬活了25年从没这么放肆过，常日里他总是将信息素收敛的让人无法察觉，在其他人眼里是个实打实的温和绅士。然而今天不同，他怀里裹着一块不懂控制的小香精，于是只好释放alpha信息素以防万一。也幸好是在夜里事发，从楼上到地下车库总共也没见到几个人，还全被信息素压迫的退避三舍。

佐助被放进后座时已经被热潮烧灼的有些神志不清，拉扯着鼬的袖子不让人离开。生理知识已经跟着基因药剂与曾经的记忆一同消散，此时此刻他只知道哥哥身上有一股酒香，很好闻还让他很舒服。

“哥哥，你别走，我难受。”

鼬半跪在车门处一边吻着弟弟额头上的细汗，一边不停地安抚。

“佐助，先忍忍，哥哥马上带你回家。”  
“不要，我难受！”

下身正有什么液体从后面汩汩流出，这让佐助想起脑中为数不多的某段记忆。有一次他玩了一下午的游乐设施，手心被金属杠磨出水泡，回家后被哥哥挑破时就流出一种奇怪的液体。可这一次是在身体里，佐助忽然想起刚才的白色屋子里有医院用的注射器，不禁猜测自己是不是得了什么重病才被哥哥送到这里。

心里是对未知事物的恐慌，脑袋也晕乎乎的比发烧时还要烫，佐助被自己的身体又吓得吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

“哥哥…我是不是快死了…”

鼬干脆钻进后座撞上车门，把弟弟搂坐在自己腿上，捏了捏绵绵软软的小脸蛋。

“没有的事。”  
“可是我…我下面有什么东西…在流出来…我是不是病了？”

鼬的脸色看上去不太好看，他伸手向下摸了一把，两团肉球果然已经湿漉漉一片。

鼬的手指刚好蹭着股沟滑过后穴，带起缕缕舒爽的麻痒感钻进佐助的尾骨。年龄过小的男孩甚至无法做到勃起，然而被激活腺体的omega却依旧因为那些特有的部位对alpha的一举一动都极为敏感。只是佐助太小了，他甚至不知道身体里那些奇怪的感觉到底是什么，只知道哥哥的手让他燥热难耐的身体稍稍舒服了一些。

“哥哥，你再摸摸我。”

甜腻的调子一声一声的缠在耳畔，无一不在告诉着鼬假如不先压压这团小香精的味道，两人怕是别想回家了。

他认命般的在弟弟胸前粉红的豆豆上揉捏了一下。  
“这样会舒服一些吗？”

佐助伸出白藕似的小肉胳膊紧环住鼬，之前线条有致的腰也因为基因药剂不再可见，只是身体的反应却还和曾经一样，只要被鼬碰到胸前的两点后背就会弯成一道弓。浑身都铺了层薄粉，像只还未熟透却鲜嫩可食的虾子似的，勾的人食指大动。

“舒服…哥哥…下面…下面还是难受…”

鼬的眼尾已经泛起血丝，宽大的手掌只覆在白软的臀瓣上揉捏，对于佐助真正想要的触碰犹豫不决。可是无法体会兄长心情的佐助却不老实，扭动着滑溜溜的身体蹭在鼬的命根上，又添了把火。

“哥哥…”

佐助带着撒娇的意味又叫了一声，哥哥的沉默让他更加燥热难耐。身体里的内脏像是被掏空似的，全部被烧红的软铁填满，再顺着后面留出。

Omega在发情期因为得不到alpha信息素或者抑制剂而活活熬死的例子比比皆是，鼬看着已经开始神志不清只会轻唤“哥哥”的佐助，最终还是在命与道德中选择了命。

“对不起，佐助。”

水汽蒙住双眼，佐助望着模糊氤氲的哥哥没想明白为什么会听到一句道歉。就当他绞尽脑汁琢磨哥哥的用意时，突然感到有什么东西正在往他的体内寸寸挤入，干燥温热，将麻痒蚀骨的甬道渐渐填满。

车厢内流窜出更浓郁的奶油香，刚刚在实验室里打过的那只抑制剂正在因此慢慢失效。鼬的额角已冒出细汗，却只能按捺着欲望尽量将弟弟体内的热流导出，操之过急的动作甚至让年幼的身体无法承受。

“哥哥…慢点…”

小脑袋无力地贴在兄长的衬衫上，身体里的东西虽然让他不再那样燥热，却逼得人有些喘不过气。佐助跟着感觉呢喃出几个字，完全不知道简简单单的两个词对于一位成年alpha来说有多么致命。

年幼的孩子还是那么小，即使是头顶也只能堪堪抵在成年alpha的胸口，连下巴都未能触及。越来越大的啜泣声顺着眼泪浸透纯白的衬衫，也浸入鼬的心房，像水没过胸带起浓浓的窒息感。他开始后怕刚刚所发生的一切，这样任人宰割的佐助要是第一眼见到的不是大蛇丸，要是他没有守在实验室，怕是早就能让其他alpha斗得昏天黑地，接着再被胜利者带走，最后不知道要受到怎样的伤害。

只有将佐助标记才能换来平安，鼬这样想着。  
“佐助，也许待会儿会有点疼。”

佐助寻着声音迷迷糊糊的抬起头，对于鼬的话毫不在意，完全不相信哥哥会伤害他。将信任全盘交付的样子令男人更加难以下口，然而就在这时怀里的人又掀起一股情潮，粘腻的热流将鼬的不忍悉数冲刷殆尽，最终还是低下头用牙齿刺破了弟弟的后颈。

“哥哥…疼…”

脖子后面忽然被死死咬住，娇嫩的皮肤和敏感的神经让佐助瞬间明白过来哥哥刚才所说的话。只是除了刺痛还有其他什么东西在涌入体内，带着凉意将不适带走。闷热密闭的空间内终于稍稍降低了些气压，佐助靠在鼬的怀里一小簇一小簇的喘着气，呼吸间有缕缕酒香飘入咽喉之中。

佐助疑惑地看向变为大人模样的兄长。  
“哥哥，你喝酒了吗？”

鼬将车里的空调毯抽出裹在弟弟身上，随即赶紧逃离后座返回驾驶位，在转动钥匙前还不忘给自己又打下一针alpha抑制剂。

“佐助，我没有喝酒。”

可是空气中就是有一股子酒香，还有浓浓的奶油味。佐助因为过于甜腻的味道皱了皱鼻子，心想着长大的哥哥怎么比原来还要贪嘴，连车里都要藏些甜食。

鼬踩下油门将车开出地库，料他如今是佐助年龄的三倍也猜不到对方的小脑袋瓜里都在想些什么。

“哥哥，你怎么变成大人了？”

鼬对于佐助的问题实在头痛，一时间也没想好答案便用最惯用的手段将皮球踢了回去。

“佐助不喜欢吗？”

佐助抬头看向后视镜，长大后的哥哥眼睛比曾经更狭长，还总是流露出他看不懂的神情。鼬也瞥了一眼后视镜抿出一个微笑，佐助的脸颊蹭的通红，满脑子只留下几个字：  
哥哥真好看。

小孩子的思维大人已经无法猜透，鼬也不在意，本来就是糊弄佐助的问题没必要深究，更没奢望过一个八岁的孩子能说出什么惊天地泣鬼神的告白。 

驱车一路驶回家中，鼬将佐助抱进卧室时裤兜里的手机突然贴着大腿发出嗡嗡的震动。

“佐助，你先睡，我出去接个电话。”

佐助贴着枕头蹭了两下便不再理人，刚刚好一些的身体又开始四肢无力，软绵绵的不想动弹。

鼬看了两眼确认无事才接起电话，通话显示上是大蛇丸。  
“结果出来了？”

“出来了，鼬，我觉得佐助可能在那边遇到团藏了。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“其实你最初答应佐助跟着我是想通过他监视我吧？”  
“说有用的。”

“其实你们想的没错，我原来是在团藏手底下做过事。我之所以跟你说这些是因为我在佐助的血液中查出了三种药剂，刚好就是团藏秘密研发的几种。”

大蛇丸将三种药剂一一说明，站在客厅里的鼬脸色愈发阴沉，心里盘算着回去上班后要去一趟公司里的某个实验室了。

“所以按你所说的，假如6号药剂剂量足够会怎样？”  
“大脑清空，连语言上的记忆都会被清除，直到退回到婴儿时期的状态。不过记忆倒退还不是最麻烦的，我想最麻烦的是那支激活剂。”  
“我已经帮佐助临时标记了。”

“不，临时标记不管用。你应该也知道信息素就如同血液一样，年龄越小的孩子信息素越干净，纯度也更高。假如说成人的信息素是一种香气，那以佐助现在的年纪他的信息素完全就是一种被提纯过的香精，你的临时标记管不了多长时间。”

“可是佐助现在太小了，根本没办法进行永久标记。”  
“那只能进行多次临时标记了，你别忘了即使成年omega在发情期都需要多次标记。”  
“行吧，那我先挂了。”

鼬左手拿着挂断的手机屈在胸前，右手肘抵在左臂上，食指和拇指捏了捏眉心。他清楚地记得佐助14岁初分化那次整整缠了他一周才度过发情期，期间有好几次都差点没忍住想打下永久标记。如今的情况比当时更糟糕，鼬也不知道自己面对这样的佐助今后能坚持几年。

客厅里渐渐溢出丝丝奶油味，鼬暗叫了一声不好赶紧奔回卧室，果然看到刚因临时标记退下来的薄粉又爬回佐助的整个身体。

“佐助，还很难受吗？”  
鼬俯下身释放出一些信息素，再次揉捏起佐助的后颈。

“嗯…”佐助点点头，“哥哥，我也要喝那种酒。”

佐助还没到学习生理课的年龄，完全不知道那并不是什么酒，只知道这股香气能让他不再那么燥热难耐，比夏日的汽水还要舒爽。佐助扒住鼬的肩膀，抬起小脑袋在鼬的嘴唇上舔了一口。他吧唧吧唧嘴，心想哥哥就是喝了酒还不承认，嘴上的香气明明浓郁的很。

“佐助，那不是什么酒。”

鼬被佐助的动作撩的手臂暴起青筋，不知如何是好，忍了好一阵才分出心神向年幼的弟弟解释。可惜情潮不等人，身下还未变声的嗓子已经因难受溢出几分奶气的哭音。鼬说了什么佐助已经完全听不进去，身后又泛起在车上时那种空空的感觉。

“哥哥…我后面又开始难受了…”

佐助开始扯拽鼬的袖子，想着那只手刚才能帮他渡过难关，他甚至跟着感觉抬起还未长成的腰贴着鼬的西裤扭蹭。鼬浑身紧绷，汗水沿着下颚滴落到佐助的嘴角上。佐助伸出舌头将酒香卷入口中，果然心头的火气被压下了些许。

鼬吞了口口水，说了一句“佐助，等我一下”便离开床边，语气是无可掩饰的无奈与自暴自弃。等再回来时他的手上已经多出一个小玩意儿，粉色的椭圆球上牵出一条线连着一个看上去是遥控器的小方块。

自打佐助的腺体破坏后两人之间的性事就不再是注入信息素那么简单，往日单调的生活也平添了许多情趣，这个小跳蛋就是其中之一。如今佐助身体缩小，鼬不敢频繁标记更不敢使用抑制剂，可得不到这些omega又会受到情潮的折磨，只好出此下下策。

他掀开被子将一双还未完全褪去婴儿肥的小腿抬起，看到被单已经洇湿一片。佐助迷迷糊糊间感到下身有凉凉的东西挤入身体，原本空空的感觉也被填满了几分。

“难受吗？”

佐助听到兄长的问话摇了摇头，可还没来得及说些什么就感到那个东西突然震动起来，将体内堆积已久的火球渐渐震碎。完全失去认知的omega攥着alpha的手指舒坦的发出哼吟声，还本能的顺着味道贴靠上去。

鼬眼睁睁的看着佐助再次靠近他，接着嘴唇就被舔舐啃咬了几下，亲昵的态度不由将心底压抑多时的污泥刨出。假如曾经的独立给omega带来的是不可磨灭的伤害，现在一切清空重头来过都是那么的诱人。甚至不愿再顾及弟弟的意愿，想要自顾自的将年幼的omega锁在这个绝对安全的小天地里。不会因壁垒撞得头破血流，也不会被枪支打的遍体鳞伤，只需要窝在温暖舒适的房中等待每日送来的吃食、每夜递来的软被。再打上属于自己的烙印，豢养在怀里，不允许他离开半步，也不会让他再见到一丝风雨。

不知不觉，黏人的omega已经被赤裸的alpha压在身下，唇齿胸前都被寸寸疼爱。被褥中伸出一条线隐没进佐助的身下，只有在宽厚的大手揉捏时才能隐隐看到另一端是被塞进稚嫩的后穴之中。

房间中原本的撒娇与嗔怪变成了断断续续的哭哭啼啼，属于成年男子的询问声也成了压抑的喘息。鼬握着佐助的脚腕高高抬起，omega夹紧的大腿间有什么正在不停耸动。

“哥哥…疼…”  
不知道从什么时候开始，佐助感到有一个硬烫的棍子开始在他的腿根处穿梭。起初是舒适的软麻，可渐渐却变成了疼痛，那根棍子磨得他大腿很疼。

“抱歉，佐助，再忍耐一下。”

鼬也心疼得紧，于是将跳蛋慢慢抽出。他放开白嫩的双腿，抵着还来不及闭合的穴口撸动几下便将omega最需要的良剂注入弟弟的体内。

当处理好一切后，闹腾了一夜的年幼omega终于因体力不支陷入沉睡。

次日醒来床边已经没了鼬的温度，佐助走进客厅看到父母正坐在矮桌前用早餐。

“哥哥呢？”佐助问了一句。

“鼬已经出门上班了。”美琴起身走进厨房，将佐助的那一份端出放到桌面上，“佐助，你们因为昨天的事吵架了吗？”

美琴觉得大儿子出门前的脸色简直可以用黑锅底来形容了，以为是因为昨天饭间那件事发生了什么不愉快。

不过事实却是鼬在夜里做了个梦，他梦见那个什么穿梭计划出了问题。佐助变成八岁的模样却已经分化，被他抱回家后两人还做了一些不可描述的事。于是第二天一醒鼬就被自己的梦吓得不轻，这委实不是什么好感觉，就像心底的秘密被公之于众一样。他不禁想起十二年前的那次奇遇，也不知道来自未来的佐助回去之后又经历了些什么。

佐助一听鼬已经出门心底松了口气。昨晚他做了一个梦，梦见自己变成了一个八岁大的孩子而且已经分化，还一直缠着哥哥贪欢。他甚至梦到了小半段人生。他被关在房子里很少出门，在正常孩子还没到分化的年龄时就已经被鼬早早地永久标记。所学所看都是鼬所递来的东西，不过更多的时间是做各种各样无法言说的事情。整个梦境都荒诞的令人羞耻，却又带着隐秘的满足感，如同不被允许的愿望偷偷实现了一样。

就在佐助因为那个梦神游时手机突然响起铃声，来人是大蛇丸。他摁下通话键，想告诉对方自己已经决定不参加那个计划，谁知大蛇丸先开了口。

“佐助，我想比起物理，我还是对生物更感兴趣。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我认为梦境与现实并不是日有所思那么简单，也许还与更深奥的命题有所联系。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“因为一些原因，我猜想某些梦境很可能是时间线的另一种发展。所以我想开发一个新项目，叫探梦，你要加入吗？”

佐助在前一晚基本听到完了十二年前的所有故事，对于来自未来的自己回去之后到底经历了什么也很是好奇。假如他的决定可以改变未来的轨迹，那么夜里那场细节清晰到难以解释的梦境也许真的并不单单只是梦那么简单。

佐助沉默半响，最终回了一个字：“要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 探梦系列我也不知道以后会不会开


End file.
